Alone
by MissGoldenAngel
Summary: Kaoru is missing his brother. Oh, everybody knows that a lot of "adult things" can come out of this. HikaXKao, LEMON


**Hi, everybody!**

**Oh, I really was missing this site… it's been a while since my last fic, hm?**

**But apparently I'm back… that's so nice!**

**It's my first lemon story, so I accept constructive critics. And it's a twincest yaoi, like all of my other fics.**

**If you don't like this kind of theme… well, it's better if you don't try to read.**

**I don't own any of the following characters… because if I did, Ouran wouldn't be over.**

**Alone**

_Alone. Kaoru Hitachiin couldn't bear the fact that he was alone._

Ok, I was in a nice trip, in one of those lovely occasions where I could learn something while enjoying myself. My brother wasn't there, because I have won an award in our history class to see an excavation with a small group.

Yes, I was much into history. And apparently there were a lot of things yet to be discovered…

Unfortunately, the problems came at night. At night… when I was all by myself in the comfortable hotel room. Watching TV? No, there wasn't any good program. Playing videogame? I had already played them all. Listening to some music? Oh… my new IPod ran out of battery.

_Damn it, man, just go to sleep already! _

…

Well, I tried. But… I wasn't asleep. Actually the problem was that I remained too awake.

Hikaru would say that I was lewd. Hikaru would say that I was a cute little demon. Then I'd pretend I didn't like those words… and some minutes later we'd make out. In bed. As my twin used his skilful hands to…

_Oh, perfect! Our once-called "innocent one" was thinking about something he knew he couldn't think about, or else…_

Or else I would end up as I was now. Hard. Yes, my problem was really growing.

I laid down on the bed, blushing effusively. How could something like that happen to me? If Hikaru was there…if Hikaru was there we wouldn't spend much time outside the room. We all know it.

_So that's the case: Kaoru needed to solve his problem. With nothing more than… his own hands!_

Maybe it wasn't soo bad staying alone. Imagine what would happen if one of my friends were in the room. Imagine what would happen if those fangirls were in the room!

"I… can't believe it…" I murmured to myself as I got rid of my clothes.

I closed my eyes when only my boxers were there. My right hand moved to my stiff member, over the thin piece of fabric. Up and down it went, sending shivers through my sensitive body, that hadn't been touched for almost five days.

The other hand went to my lips, as I imagined my lover's own. Dancing there with his usual demanding. I think I licked my fingers when I imagined his tongue circling my skin…

My left hand went down, touching my neck… oh, how he loved to lick my neck! One of my weak spots. Hmm… maybe all of my body was a weak spot when I was with him.

When that hand touched my nipples, rubbing one of them as he uses to do, my right hand quickly threw away the silky boxers, exposing my member and then grabbing it.

I let out a soft and pleading moan… "Aah, H-Hikaru…"

Of course, who else could ever be in my fantasies?

I began a slow session of movements… yes, up and down as I became almost unable to breath. The movements were increasing in intensity and speed. I was overwhelmed by the feeling of doing it to myself, imitating what that pervert boy always does. My left hand continued its way down and accompanied the other for a while, in a feverish search to a higher pleasure. Higher…

"Hmm, m-more…" this submissive sound came from my mouth.

But how could I get more of this?

Well, that hand went down again to find… an entrance. My whole body shuddered while I fingered myself, panting… and I had just put the second finger when that climax hit my mind.

I melted, letting the fluid flowing naturally. "Hikaru!" I cried.

That was when I heard someone opening the door. I didn't even have time to cover myself. But I didn't have to. It was him! My beloved brother appearing in the middle of the night! I don't know if it seemed strange to me. Maybe I was so turned on that I thought it was normal.

"Did you miss me?" he said in a whisper, getting closer to the bed. His own hands managed to take off his clothes.

My mouth was dry, I couldn't answer.

When he sat near me, I could see his whole body. Yes, all of it. The perfect and yet slim muscles, the white skin, the member that was exactly mine, specially when we're both so excited.

His attack was quick and effective. My hands were suddenly pinned against the bed, making me his prisoner. Kami-sama, how I wanted that!

I felt his tongue playing with mine, even outside our lips. And then he went to my neck, sucking on it until he left a red mark there. Maybe two or three…

"Please, Hika-…-ru!" I moaned in a loud voice, but really, it was difficult to say anything.

I saw his smile and the glitter in his burning amber eyes. And we both knew that there was nothing left to do… except one thing. One passionate thing…

He spread my legs a little, making himself comfortable between them. His throbbing member sought a way to enter my body and I embraced his waist with my legs.

"Relax, my love…" he murmured.

Yes, I wasn't relaxed. And he is always so dominating, no matter how slow he tries to go at first. So it hurt a little, but he tried to be a gentleman. Besides, I think I was already well-lubrificated.

Of course I was moaning and panting. I fiercely closed my eyes when he was completely inside me. He lowered himself, breathing heavily over my ear. How lovely and yet so manly he sounded…

My hands clutched the Egyptian sheets as he moved in and out, faster and faster, always hitting a sweet spot when demanding all of our bodies. The bed was creaking so much that I still don't know how it didn't break.

"Hikaaaa…-ru, that's… so good!" I whimpered, taken by his love.

"Perfect… Kao… -chan" he whispered between that hot breath.

We came together some seconds after that, moaning with heart and soul to tell the other how we felt.

I don't remember exactly what happened then. But in the morning, when I woke up, he wasn't in the room.

**x-x-x-x-x Normal POV x-x-x-x-x**

Kaoru opened his eyes. He had been remembering the same night over and again since he came back from the trip. After one week, he finally found courage to ask his twin directly:

"Why were you in the hotel?"

"Eeh? What are you talking about?" he asked, completely oblivious, looking up from a desk where he had been doing homework.

"You know. You appeared in my room. Don't you remember?" a blush broke his composure.

"No, I didn't. And why are you so embarrassed about?"

There was a moment of silence. Then Hikaru seemed to understand…

"Kaoru! Did you have a… wet dream about me?" the voice was loud and surprised as his face also became somewhat flushed.

"N-no, I didn't! Don't lie! You were there… I remember!" the younger one answered, but he was already doubting himself. "It was real… wasn't it?"

"You're just a pervert…"

This comment made him walk away from the room in a hurry, mumbling to himself that he couldn't be so crazy…

Hikaru smiled calmly and opened one of the desk's drawer, where he was hiding an hotel room key, that he had robbed some days before…

Well, maybe he was lying to his desperate lover/brother…

**Yeah, I think it was sexy. I repeat that it's my first lemon fic.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. And if anybody has a good idea and wants me to write for this pairing, just tell me.**

**Please, review :D**


End file.
